Salamander
Salamander is the pen name of Cure Salamander. She is a Video Games and a veteran Otaku who loves and knew many Manga animes. Her great specialty is to create Crossovers series between Pretty Cure and Animation Studios. Cure Salamander's Note: Don't editing all my pages from my pen name "Salamander" without my permission whatever the circumstances. Appearance: Salamander had black or dark brown eyes, and long black hair comparable to Rapunzel, which is wrarped with a long red ribbon that look like as a Japanese dragon tail, two long fore locks of hair wrapped with long pink ribbons that look like as the Japanese dragon tails. Wore often in elegant uniform that is inspired to a high school student (English or Japanese style), with a tie with the red and gray strips around of her neck. A black pleated black skirt with hanging black straps, shoes, and so a white shirt. She had several beauty spots in her left face, and her neck to the left. Despite being an adult woman, she looks like as a 16-years old teenager, mainly because of her flat chest and a teenage body (it was her morphology). Personality: She's an autistic Dandere and a veteran Otaku who is a great fan of the manga and animes, mainly the Shounen and Shoujo-Ai/Yuri. As a Dandere, she shown to be very distrustful of others, notable with dishonest and arrogant people. But she very often reserved with the new ones, and rarely asks for help when she is deadlocked despite her independence. She is very a quiet, innocent and kind-hearted woman, because she had strong understanding and empathy for those who have suffered as she have suffered since the painful past such as her school life and autism diagnostic as she couldn't accept. She was extremely sensitive and loves respect and honor. Although in general she is still as calm and peaceful and gets angry as very rarely, she gets angry and become aggressive that if they offend or hurt her. Having suffered many mockery and insults from young people and autism diagnostic during school life, she can be cold and unsociable, can only use violence (even verbally) only to protect herself (although she doesn't like to hurt people), and be very uncompromising and intolerant who is oblivious to people feelings. She still struggled to get closer to young people and children who see them as immature, selfish, unconscious, uncontrollable and unpredictable (for having suffered her). But become open-hearted and kind when know her better and shown any respect and honor. Although she was autistic, she's intelligent but very stubborn and had a very strong personality. However, she become very sincere and honest. She despised and hate her own hastiness, clumsiness and impulsivity. She had a strong love for Mangas, Animes (mainly with the crossover animes) and even Cosplays. The best anime according to Salamander: Mai-Hime (from Sunrise): (Mai-Hime was the first and best anime from Sunrise, before Love Live and Love Live Sunshine. I prefer more Mai-Hime than Mai-Otome. And the best yuri couple is Natsuki x Shizuru, mainly from the episode 25.) Kamisama Hajimemashita / Kamisama Kiss (from TMS Entertainment) (I love so much with the love relationship with Tomoe and Nanami and got a very happy ending in the last chapter from the volume 25. This manga is so funny and romantic both.) Romeo X Juliet (from Gonzo) (As many adaptations of Romeo and Juliet are done often in movies or in theater, there is the only anime made by Gonzo. Despite this adaptation is more different, some details and key episodes are somewhat different and faithful.) Darker Than Black (from Bones) Akatsuki no Yona / Yona of the Dawn (from Pierrot) Overlord (from Madhouse) BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo (from Toei Animation) Hell Girl / Jigoku Shoujo (from Studio Deen) DanMachi / Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (from J.C.Staff) Ao no Exorcist / Blue Exorcist (from A-1 Pictures) Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (from Kyoto Animation) Suisei no Gargantia / Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (from Production I.G) (This anime was the best that Production I.G having created, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet was its original creation. These drawings, details, characters and graphism are so beautiful.) Akuma no Riddle / Riddle Story of the Devil (from Diomedéa) Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika / Puella Magi Madoka Magika (from Shaft) (It was the great and darker magical girl I watched, with characters dies, having shoujo-ai and mature story that I quickly love it, and manly thanks to Homura Akemi for her tragic backstory.) RWBY (the web anime) (RWBY is exceptional for an American web anime with manga style, thanks to Blake Belladonna., I begins to love RWBY) Kannazuki no Miko / Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (from TNK) Citrus (from Passione) (Because of the yuri couple between Yuzu and Mei, I quickly love both characters, although I wasn't really attracted by the story, but seeing the success I decided to watch the anime adaptation.) Little Witch Academia (from Trigger) (Before I can officially watch Little Witch Academia, I have to wait a whole and half year to be more interested, it's been from the month of July 2018, I gradually attach to this anime. If I like Little Witch Academia, it's because of the strong similarity with My Hero Academia, especially with Izuku Midoriya, Chariot du Nord with All Might. Little Witch Academia is the best anime from Trigger after Kill La Kill.) Crossover Precure Series: The reason for having created the Crossovers between the Precure series and the Animation Studios: Since Salamander became a fan of Kingdom Hearts, J-Stars Victory Vs, Project x Zone and Tsubasa Resavoir Chronicle, because Kingdom Hearts was the very first crossover into video games between Disney and Final Fantasy. This is the reason she created her own fan Crossover Pretty Cure series. She have named her crossover series after the name of the popular studio animes. Another reason is that as Salamander is a big fan of Shounen/Nekketsu manga such as Toriko, BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo, Rosario + Vampire, Soul Eater, Nura: Rise of the Yôkai. Crossovers bewteen the Precure series and the Animation Studios: Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! (Named after Gonzo) Diomedéa Pretty Cure (Named after Diomedéa) J.C.Staff Pretty Cure (Named after J.C.Staff) TMS Entertainment Pretty Cure (Named after TMS Entertainment) White Fox Pretty Cure! (Named after White Fox) Silver Link Pretty Cure! (Named after Silver Link) Bones Pretty Cure! (Named after Bones) Pierrot Pretty Cure (Named after Pierrot) A-1 Pictures Pretty Cure (Named after A-1 Pictures) Production I.G Pretty Cure (Named after Production I.G) Studio Deen! Pretty Cure (Named after Studio Deen) Kyoto Animation! Pretty Cure (Named after Kyoto Animation) Fan series: Sword Clash! Pretty Cure Yōkai Spirits Pretty Cure Little Women Pretty Cure Sengoku Pretty Cure Preferences: Favorite Color: '''Vermilion red, mainly bright colors. '''Flower: Vanilla Orchid. (The white color represent reverence, innocence and beauty. The yellow color represent friendship and new beginnings.) Favorite Foods: Omurice, Ramen, Tamagoyaki, Candies, Chocolate, Bento, Tuna and cheese pizza. Drinks: Japanese tea and Hot chocolate (she drink rarely hot drinks), Ice tea and cold drinks. Musics: Japanese musics and from Manga anime (OST, Manga Opening and Manga Ending). Countries: Japan, France, and America. Manga Genres: '''Yuri / Shoujo-Ai, Yaoi / Shounen-Ai, Drama, Comedy, Action, Shounen, Shoujo, Seinen. '''Catchphrase: To disturb me for a monkey! (Whenever they disturb her in the requests and orders) Favorites Anime Studios: '''Gonzo, Diomedéa, J.C Staff, TMS Entertainment, White Fox, Silver Link, Madhouse, Gainax, Bones, Pierrot, A-1 Pictures, Production I.G, Studio Deen, Kyoto Animation, Satelight, Sunrise, Shaft, Brain's Base, P.A.Works, Toei Animation. '''Favorite Video Games: Pokemon, Animal Crossing, Kingdom Hearts, Mario Kart, Mario Bros. Favorite Magazine: Weekly Shounen Jump. Weekly Shounen Jump mangas she own: Black Clover, Dr.Stone, Hokuto no Ken, Slam Dunk, The Promised Neverland, My Hero Academia, Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken, Assassination Classroom, Toriko, Nura: Rise of the Youkai, Medaka Box, YuYu Hakusho. Non-Anime Movies and Series: The 10th Kingdom, Chicken Run. Favorite Precure Fan Series: Sky Pretty Cure (from FairySina), Prism Pretty Cure! (from Infinity Mirai), Tropica Shine Pretty Cure! (from HungryZabu), Prismagic! Pretty Cure (from HungryZabu), Tales Pretty Cure! Rising Sun (from HungryZabu), Antiqua Memoria Pretty Cure (from HungryZabu), Zeti Precure (from Kodama Maverick), Go! Sonic PrettyCure! (from Kodama Maverick), Starlight Pretty Cure! (from Antoniothe3rd), Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure! (from RenaAozora), JUMP! Pretty Cure (from Tiffany-chan123). User Friends from the Fandom of Pretty Cure: FairySina, CureLightning, CureInfinity1, Cure Kohaku, RenaAozora, Hickmamn, CureHibiki, Cure Heartly. Etymology: Salamander (サラマンダー) - It is a legendary creature of the European mythology. The legendary salamander is depicted with a typical salamander with a lizard-like form with an affinity with fire, but it is also represented to the fire dragon. Note * Her zodiac sign is Aries. * She's born in France, but Laotian native. * She had autism without intellectual disabilities. * Her beauty mark located at the top of the chest on the right had the particularity to have the shape of a cherry petal. My own Precure alter-ego: Fujimura Amane '(藤村天音 Fujimura Amane) / '''Cure Salamander '(キュア サラマンダー Kyua Saramandā): '''Fighting Style: Fire Magic. Features as a Precure: Fire dragon tail and horns, pointy ears, fangs and claws, Japanese miko outfit with a big bell collar attach a rope-like necklace, crimson claws-like gauntlets, crimson boots, and claws-like shoulder pad. Civilian-hair Color: '''Black. '''Civilian-eyes Color: '''Black / Dark Brown. ' '''Cure-hair Color:' Crimson with Orange ombre. Cure-eye Color: Red in left and Gold in right (dragon-like eyes). Weapon: Katana-chain, "Kurohomura" (Black Flame in Japanese). Powers: Black Flames, and Darkness. Attacks: Burning Dragon (バーニング ドラゴン Bāningu Doragon) Shadow Blaze (影炎 Eien) Black Iron Chain (黒鉄の鎖 Kurogane no Kusari) Omega Burst (オメガバースト Omega Bāsuto) Giga Destroyer (ギガデストロイヤー Giga Desutoroiyā) Dark Corona Blaster (ダークコロナブラスター Dāku Korona Burasutā) Burning Salamander (バーニング サラマンダー Bāningu Saramandā). Note: '''Based on myself, with a Japanized name. Cure Salamander.png|Cure Salamander Future Concepts: Diomedéa Pretty Cure A Crossover with Riddle Story of Devil, Kantai Collection and Chio's School Road. The world takes place where hunters have hunt and protect humans against this terrible threat on this earth: the monsters! The story unfolds around Tokaku Azuma that despite has never killed a single monster before because of her psychological blockage, she wants to become a monster hunter to protect Haru Ichinose, the girl so Tokaku was in love. Among with girls from the Myojo Academy, Tokaku was chosen to receive the Legendary Grimoire. But after the ceremony, Tokaku is attacked by Shiena who wants to steal her Legendary Grimoire because of her great thirst for power to becoming the strongest huntress. Shiena created a Monslayer in order to kill Tokaku. However, a female Mythological Fairy named Sleipnir, appears to save Tokaku. After using the Legendary Grimoire, she became Cure Odin to defeated easily the Monslayer. It was revealed that Tokaku is actually a Hunter-Precure. But what is the connection between Sleipnir and Tokaku? All their classmates are engaged in order to get this Legendary Grimoire. Diomedéa Cures: Fubuki (吹雪 Fubuki) / '''Cure Thor (キュア ソール Kyua Sōru) - is a newcomer destroyer to the naval base, and assigned to the Third Torpedo Squadron. Unlike Tokaku, Fubuki is meek and timid, and performs poorly at physical activity. Having a deep admiration for Akagi, she dreams of eventually becoming her escort, eventually doing so following her first remodel. She then decides to become a hunter where she will become a Hunter-Precure after receiving her Legendary Grimoire in order to save the world and humanity. When Fubuki entered the fairy world of Yggdrasil, she encountered Tokaku in which Fubuki proclaims to be her rival after watching the monster battles. Although Fubuki is jealous of Tokaku, she admires her for chasing so many monsters and surpassing her someday. As Cure Thor, her brown/bordeaux hair become a messy golden long hair and her eyes become golden. Her signature attack is "Lightning Hammer". Fubiki can gives the final stroke to her opponents, they find themselves electrocuted or paralyzed before they react. Her main weapon is Mjöllnir, a legendary hammer that allowed her to controlled her Lightning Magical Element. Her secondary equipments are the iron gloves "Járngreipr" to handle her powerful hammer, and the belt "Megingjord" that gives her the strength to lift Mjöllnir. Fubuki is known as the "Fubiki of the Lightning Hammer" (雷槌の吹雪 Ikadzuchi no Fubuki) or "Cure Thor of the Lightning Hammer" (雷槌のキュア ソール Ikadzuchi no Kyua Sōru) and her theme color is Golden. Her partner is Fenrir: the Beast of Lightning. Chio Miyamo (三谷裳 ちお Miyamo Chio) / Cure Loki (キュア ロキ Kyua Roki) - is a high school girl who experiences all sorts of craziness on her commute to school. An avid gamer, particularly with Western video games. Chio appears for the first time in episode 13 in the "Midgard Kingdom Arc" as a major antagonist, she wanted to capture the Mjöllnir from Fubuki. Considered a living nightmare among the Hunter-Precures and people from Midgard Kingdom, she wants to destroy the Midgard Kingdom and take revenge against them, where she's marked by humiliation and bullying inflicted by because Chio never to kill but instead to befriended the monsters she considered as her friends, despite the prohibitions in the rules to Hunter-Precures. But she was however overcome by Tokaku, saying that she also suffered mockery from her own classmates, and that she never kill or capture the monsters before, Chio will eventually join them as a third member. As Cure Loki, her light brown eyes become red while her light brown hair become fire red. Chio's signature attack is "Fire Sword". Chio can gives the final stroke to her opponents, they find themselves burned before they react. Her main weapon is Dáinsleif, a legendary sword that allowed her to controlled her fire magic. Misora is known as the "Chio of the Fire Sword" (火剣のちお Hitsurugi no Chio) or "Cure Loki of the Fire Sword" (火剣のキュア ロキ Hitsurugi no Kyua Roki) and her theme color is Scarlet Red. Her partner is Fenrir: the Beast of Fire. Allies: Otoya Takechi (武智 乙哉 Takechi Otoya) - Known as the "Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century" for her serial killer antics, a sadist who hides her true nature under the guise of an extremely playful girl. Otoya serves as a "Comic Relief" who fall in love with Shiena Kenmochi and constantly asks Shiena to marry her, but is always rejected, or even a little too much to lead her as Yandere. Her main obsession is scissors when she carries a whole bag of them around her waist. Otoya is notably seen to be scared of Nio, showing that she knows of Nio's true nature. Although Otoya is not very interested in becoming the heiress of the Legendary Grimoire as she is not designated, Otoya will follow Shiena for help her to get the Legendary Grimoire from Tokaku. During her fight against Tokaku, Otoya was frozen by the ice but was later rejoined her after being released. However, after defeating Shiena, she will eventually reconcile with her. Unfortunately, after Shiena was suddenly killed in front of Otoya, she sacrificed her own life to save Tokaku and others. However, Otoya and Shiena come back in the following episodes and seems to be bringing them back to life. Her partner is Heidrun: the Beast of Light. Yūdachi (夕立 Yūdachi) - She was another destroyer of the Third Torpedo Squadron, alongside Fubuki and Mutsuki, who has a laid back attitude. She has a verbal tic as she speaks, often inserting "poi" into her sentences. She is later transferred to Naka's fleet during Operation FS, before getting a second remodel and being transferred again to the First Carrier Task Force. Her partner is Gullinbursti: the Beast of Wind. Yuki Hosokawa (細川 雪 Hosokawa Yuki) - is Chio's classmate who is a sports ace and an ally of the Diomedéa Cures. Her partner is ???: the Beast of Water. Mascots: Haru Ichinose (一ノ瀬 晴 Ichinose Haru) / Sleipnir (スリーピニール Surīpinīru) - is a bright and cheerful girl who aims to become friends with everyone, she is the second protagonist. Haru is Tokaku's Battle Partner. She is kind and naive who fall in love with Tokaku. She has strange scars on but all over her body as well. She is uncomfortable with people looking at her scars on her body. Haru possesses the "queen bee" ability, that attracts, controls and manipulates people, like how a queen bee controls her worker bees. For unknown reasons, Haru will become a Mythological-Fairy. But revealed that she was dead exhausting all her vital energy, before reborn as Sleipnir from her dead body and the skeleton of Svadilfari, a Mythological-Fairy created by Misora. When she was Sleipnir, she saved Tokaku several times before revealing her true appearance and being Haru, where she became Tokaku's partner in the episode 14. As Sleipnir, she was a eight-legged horse-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ???", she's known as the "Beast of Ice" and her element is Darkness. She is able to change form, such as unicorn, pegasus, kirin, kelpie, even a nightmare horse. Mutsuki (睦月 Mutsuki) / Jörmungand (ヨルムンガンド Yorumungando) - who is also a Mythological-Fairy and Fubuki's Battle Partner. Mutsuki is one of the members of the Third Torpedo Squadron. The first kanmusu Fubuki meets on the base, Mutsuki has a cheerful and responsible personality. She had died falling from the cliff and was reborn as Jörmungand by Misora using her original body. As Jörmungand, she was a wolf-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ???", she's known as the "Beast of Lightning" and her element is Lightning. Manana Nonomura (野々村 真奈菜 Nonomura Manana) - is Chio's best friend since elementary school and currently her Battle Partner since her rebirth as a Mythological-Fairy. Nicknamed "Banana" by Fubuki. Despite their close friendship, the two will occasionally try to backstab each other. As Fenrir, she was a fire wolf-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ???", she's known as the "Beast of Fire" and her element is Fire. Shiena Kenmochi (剣持 しえな Kenmochi Shiena) / Heidrun (ヘイズルーン Heizurūn) - is a cheerful and scatterbrained girl, who was originally an former antagonist during the "Yggdrasil World Arc" and the "Midgard Kingdom Arc". Shiena is Otoya's partner. Shiena hates when the people called her "four-eyes" because of her glasses or even be called "Nerdmochi" (オタクモチ Otakumochi). When she was younger, Shiena is a victim of severe bullying. As a result, Shiena is very unforgiving of those who bully. During the ceremony in which Shiena was not designated to be the heiress of Legendary Grimoire but of Tokaku instead, because of her great thirst for power, Shiena decides to seize this grimoire from Tokaku to become the biggest hunter in the world and get rid of bullies. She was the first to summoned a Monslayer. Shiena will also end up allying with her other classmates from the Class Black excepted Haru, who also desires to get the Legendary Grimoire from Tokaku. However, after being defeated by Tokaku with the help of Otoya, Shiena will eventually reconcile with them. But Shiena will eventually be killed afterwards, but will return in subsequent episodes and reborn as Heidrun where she will become Otoya's battle partner. As Heidrun, she was a goat-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ????", she's known as the "Beast of Earth" and her element is Earth. Kisaragi (如月 Kisaragi) / Gullinbursti (グリンブルスティ Gurinburusuti) - Kisaragi is Mutsuki's younger sister who has short brown hair, and also a Mythological-Fairy like her. Another destroyer who is instead assigned to the Fourth Torpedo Squadron during the Battle of W island. She has a mature personality, even more mature than her older sister Mutsuki. As Gullinbursti, she was a boar-like Mythological-Fairy, she was a boar-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ???", she's known as the "Beast of Wind" and her element is Wind. Madoka Kushitori (久志取 まどか Kushitori Madoka) / Vidofnir (ヴィゾーヴニル Vu~izōvuniru) - is a senior student at Chio's school who is captain of the Kabaddi Club, who has lesbian tendencies. Has a strong passion for kabaddi. As Vidofnir, she was an eagle-like Mythological-Fairy, her sentences is "~ ????", she's known as the "Beast of Water" and her element is Water. Villains: ??? (???) - ??? is the chairwoman of the Svartálfar Organization and the true antagonist of the story. Shimakaze (島風 Shimakaze) - She is a destroyer who claims herself to be the fastest in her fleet, who assigned to the Southwest Area Fleet during the Battle of Southwest Area. She has a hyperactive personality and tends to jump around rooms like a rabbit while waiting, to the point of forgetting what her next mission is. ??? (???) - ???. Story Arcs: '''Yggdrasil World Arc, Midgard Kingdom Arc, Hunting Tournament Arc, Training Arc, Asgard Realm Arc, Downfall Arc, After Eclipse Arc, Bittersweet Meeting Arc, Svartálfar Organization Arc. '''Sagas: Isekai Saga (Yggdrasil World Arc, Midgard Kingdom Arc, Hunting Tournament Arc, Muspellheim Volcano), Climax Saga (Training Arc, Asgard Realm Arc, Downfall Arc), Timeskip Saga (After Eclipse Arc, Bittersweet Meeting Arc, Ragnarok Arc). Locations: Yggdrasil World (ユグドラシル界 Yugudorashiru-kai) - Asgard Realm (アスガルド国土 Asugarudo Kokudo) - Vanaheim Garden (ヴァナイハイム 庭園 Vu~anaihaimu Teien) - Alfheim Sanctuary (アルフハイム 聖域 Arufuhaimu Seiiki) - Midgard Kingdom (ミッドガード王国 Mīdogādo Ōkoku) - Jötunheim Forest (ヨトルハイム 森林 Yotoruhaimu Shinrin) - Svartalfheim Temple (スカルタルハイム 神殿 Sukarutaruhaimu Shinden) - Niflheim Mountains (ニフハイム山脈 Nifuhaimu Sanmyaku) - Muspellheim Volcano (ムスポワイム 火山 Musupowaimu Kazan) - Helheim Underworld (ヘルハイム 魔界 Heruhaimu Makai) - Attacks: Cure Loki's attacks: Melting Gunshot (メルティング ガンショット Merutingu Ganshotto), . New Themes: the Norse Mythology, Parallel Worlds, Friendship, Fighting, Monsters, Love, Romance, Hunters and Norse Gods. Genre: '''Action-Adventure - Comedy - Drama - Fantasy - Magical girl - Romance - Shoujo-Ai - Shounen - Tournaments - Yuri. '''Rating: R+ - 17+ (violence & profanity). Diomedéa Pretty Cure (ディオメディア プリキュア Diomedia Purikyua) The voting contest for the sixth Crossover series is officially over with 10 people only voted (Diomedéa Pretty Cure - 8 votes and Madhouse Pretty Cure - 2 votes)... and the winner of the title of this contest is "Diomedéa Pretty Cure". About of the title "Madhouse Pretty Cure", it will given to the user RenaAozora once she will come back in the fandom of Pretty Cure. Future Concept Gallery: Diomedéa Pretty Cure future gallery: Diomedéa Pretty Cure Logo.png|Diomedéa Pretty Cure Logo Tokaku Azuma aka Cure Odin.png|Tokaku Azuma / Cure Odin (Riddle Story of Devil) Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Pen names Category:Creators Category:Directors Category:Users